tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldiers (The Firmament)
Soldiers were members of organized military forces that typically defended or controlled access to locations of interest, or protected certain individuals. They serve as the backbone of a government's military. Typically comprised of members of a local militia or governing body's military services, the colors and styles of their uniforms varied, denoting rank, allegiance, and combat specialization. Factions Rise of the new Republic (4E 176-) During the early years after the end of the Great War in Cyrodiil, there were multiple factions of soldiers as they were affiliated to either individual cities, Great Houses or the people instead of armies. They bore unique colors, often along with the Great House's symbol or city crest. However, almost all of the soldiers working for High Rock wore the same outfits and armor, making differentiating them from one side to the other difficult if one does not know how to distinguish them. Knights were mostly the main backbone and representation of High Rock's armies. Knights whom worked for House Saronia wore a custom steel armor that strikingly replicated the appearance of ebony armor, with the exception of being less broad than the ebony armors seen in Skyrim. For House Lionheart, the knights whom worked for them wore a more simpler but custom design resembling medieval armor, which also served as the standard steel plate armor for the knights of the Great House. Ranking Rise of the new Republic Footman The most basic soldier of High Rock's military, and wore standard armor. They wore a set of basic leather armor with matching boots and gauntlets, and wielded swords and daggers, with the latter weapon serving as back-up. Unlike other soldiers, they do not run from battles due to their army's severe discipline standards. They were vulnerable to counter-kills, throws, stuns, bashes, disarms and the surrounding environment. Ranged Types Rise of the new Republic Archers Archers were soldiers armed with longbows, usually positioned at high elevations. They are usually seen atop towers, guarding the rooftops and the streets from their position. Once provoked due to an enemy approaching within a meter or so, an archer would cease firing arrows, and draw his medium-ranged weapon, such as a shortsword or dagger. Though deadly from a distance, Archers did not pose a serious threat in close combat unless as a large group. Specialized Types Rise of the new Republic Scouts Scouts were agile, quick-moving soldiers. They specialize in reconnaisance and persecuting fleeing criminals. They were also one of the few types capable of outrunning other free-runners due to their speed, as well as their own skill in free-running. During pursuits alongside other guards, scouts would usually catch up to a target first and injure them with the short blades they wielded. In battle, they were very light on their feet and could dodge nearly all attacks. They are also seen using bows, albeit rarely. While accompanying patrols, they also searched any possible hiding places such as wells and shadowy areas, making scouts a constant threat to those who rely on stealth. Knights Knights were heavy-armored warriors whom served as soldiers for the province of High Rock. They were also the backbone of the province's military. Although considered the lowest of the nobility, they were still respected for their rigid discipline and high-quality training. In battle, they were mostly defensive against other warriors, and more offensive against mages and fast adversaries such as thieves, rangers, assassins, and nightblades. The Battlemage variant of the Knights were considered the most dangerous, as they utilized spells that covered many of their weaknesses. Officers/Field Leaders Officers in both armies led groups of other guards on patrols and were equipped with a shortsword or longsword, with the latter being rarer. Whilst wielding their blade, they parried all regular attacks, forcing adversaries to either break their defense or disarm them first. They could also command and boost the morale and effectiveness of nearby subordinates, making them potential threats. They could see through disguises and would search hiding spots. Officers were susceptible to throws, stuns, disarms and secondary weapon kills. If any horses are nearby, they would ride them and attack adversaries with either spells, a crossbow, or using the horse to ram the adversary at full speed. Headhunters Headhunters were an elite detachment of solders whom also underwent rigorous training. They were considered the most versatile regiment of soldiers, as they possessed the best of abilities held by their other fellow soldiers. Headhunters specialized in deep forest and wilderness combat, tactics and reconnaissance, as well as unconventional warfare. As such, they were regarded as an elite scouting unit, used for surveying an area ahead of a body of troops or leading the way on the front lines. As such, headhunters gained a fierce reputation as fearsome warriors and reliable, disciplined troops, and they were well-respected within the ranks of both allies and adversaries. Being mainly skirmisher type troops, Headhunters were rarely seen inside cities. However, due to their elite status and very honed tracking abilities, they were called into populated areas when an adversary became a persistent danger to the province. Credits to mods used *Witcher 2 Style Dawnguard and Standard Heavy Plate by LordBaraban *Jehennian Leather Cuirass by FranklinZunge Category:The Firmament: Occupations Category:Factions